FESH PINCE BACK HAVEING FUN!
by Dug Seachang
Summary: Will and carton get in a fight and Hillery and Dug go on a date! You bet your coin!


THE FESH PINCE OF BELL AIR

by dug seachang

Episode title - BACK HAVEING FUN

doom

doomdoom doom

doom

doomdoomdoom doom

doom

NOEW THIS IS THE STOREY ALL ABOUT HOW MY LIVE GAT TWISTED UPSIDDOWN AND I WANT YOU TO SIT AND LISTEN HOW I BE CAME PINCE OF BELL AIRE!

da da daaa da

dadadada daaaa da

da da da daaaa da

dadada da da daaaaaa da

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN WEST FILLADELFIA BOURN AND RAISED ON THE PLAY GORUND IS WHERE I SPEND MOST OF MY DAYS CHILLIN MAAXIN REALKXIN SHOOTIN BBALL UP AT THE SCHOOL WHEN A COMPLE OF GUSY WHO WERE UP TO NO GOOD STARTED MAKING TROUBLE IN MY NEYBORHOOD I GOT IN ONE LITTLE FIGHT AND MY MOMO GAT SCARE AND SAID YOU MOVING TO BELL AIRE

I GOT IN THE CAB AND WHEN IT CAME NEAR THE LISTENCE SAID FESH AND HAD A DICEINDAMEER I SAI DTO BELL AIRE

I PULL UP TO THE HOUSE AT SVEVEN OR EIGHT AND I YELLL TO THE CABBY YO HOMES SMELL YA LATER I LOOKED AT MY KINGDOM I WAS FINALLY THERE TO SIT ON MY THRONE AS DA PINCE OF BELL AIRE!

doom doom

doom

It is morning during the day

Uncle Pill is eating eggo wafflys

Will: YO uncle pill!

Uncle Pill: WUkk can you not see that I am eating?

Will: I CAN SEE THAT!

hahahahahahhaha

Will: I need 50 bones for a hype new car.

Uncle PIll: now that is way too much monies will you need to get a job do you think i a made out of monies?

Will looks at camera

hahahahahahahahahahahahaahahah

carton comes in

carton: HI big gy!

will: hello carton all ready for school?

carton: u bet your coin! but I need 50 dollars for a book to buy and read and learn

uncle pill: here you go son

will: THAT NOT FARE! you give carton monies. y?

Uncle Pill: Because I dont like you.

hahahahahahhahhahhahahhahahah

Uncle pill: carton needs his monies for a book and u for a car. carton needs the book but u dont need the car like he needs the book and thats importent

Will: BUT!

uncle pill: NOES YOU CANT HAVE MONIE

Will: why not chop my foot off!

hahahahahahha

aunt viv: hi honey

uncle pill: hi

will: hi aunt viv

Aunt viv: hi

carton: hi

aunt viv: hi

ashlee: hi

aunt viv: hi

will: u look different!

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHHHH

aunt viv: they hired another actro to play me!

carton: LOL!

will: can u give me 50 dolalrs for a car?

aunt viv: maybe you shld save your allowance or get a job

will: NO

aunt viv: ok here you go

wlil: CHING CHING

ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhahah

hillery: I want to have hump with dug seachang

uncle pill: who the heck is dug seachang?

DUG: Y I AM DUG SEACHANG U SILLY!

ahahahahahhhahahhhhahhhhhhhh

giraffe: my isnt he charming and good

uncle pill: NO ONE ASKED U GIRAFFE! GO AND CLEEN THE ENTIRE HOUSE A MILLION TIMES

giraffe: instead I will go back to britishland. GOOD DAY SIR

uncel pill: I was kidding! stay pls

girafffe: ok tubby bald man

hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha

UNcle pill: U CANT BE WITH DUG SEACHANG

Hillery: I can do whatever I wan! come one dug we're leaving

DUG: OH BOY OH BOY

hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah

Will crashes a car through the window of the kichen!

uncle pill: WILL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

will: did I do that?

hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha

Will: I guess the car was not new after all and was old instead of new

carton: U sure did it this time!

will: shut up shortman!

hahahahahaha

Uncle Pill (with camera swirling aruond him): AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

will looks in camera

hahahahahahahahahahahah

COMMERCIAL BRAKE

will and carton are at school in the hallways

carton: do u think uncle pill will care about the whole in the kictchen

will: the only whole he care about is donot wholes!

HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAA

three white men come in!

white man 1: U R BLACK R U NOT?

will: yo man yo

white man 2: anser him "homedog!"

will: hey man yo

carton: leave me alone meanie

white man 3: hahahaha look they are black! HAHAHA

will and carton hug and cry

AWWWWWWWWWWWWW

a dog wearing a funnay hat runs by

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH

hillery and DUG are in a fancy fench restrent

hillery: this is a hype restrent w/ hype food dug

DUG: anything for hump!

ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaha

DUG: you are pretty and fun and hype and good

hillery: LOL! thank you dug

DUG: ANYTHING FOR HUMP, SILLY!

ahahahahahahahahhah

Jaz: OH NO U WILL NOT HAVE HUMP WITH MY WOMAN!

ahahahHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

hillery: go away dumb ol jaz!

DUG: YA GO AWAY TO THERE

Jaz: I am going to kick your butt homebouy

DUG: O RLY?

Jaz: YA RLY

Dug throws Jazz out of restrent!

JAz: AUAUAUAUUUAGGGGGGG

AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHA

HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA

AHAHAHHAHAHAH

YAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYY WHOOOOOOOOOO GO DUG GO DUG GO DUG GO DUHG

waiter; Your bill is 5 billion dollers

Dug: HOLY SPIDERS!

HAHAHHAHA

hillery: how are we gonna pay for this?

waiter: wash the dishes and walk the dog!

The dog with the funnay hat walks by again!

HJAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHHHHHH

DUG: I have a better IDEA!

Dug getts up and sings and dances the NINJA RAP!

DUG: YO! its da green mashine! GONNA rock the town witout beeing seen! HAVE U EVER SEEN A TORTLE GET DOWN? slammin jammin to new sounds YEAH everybody move! Vanilla is here with Jack Grove! Gonna ROCK AND ROOL this palce! I LOVE NINJA TORTLE BASS! NINJA NINJA RAP NINJA NINJA RAP! GO GO GO GO NINJA GO NINJA GO!GO NINJA GO NINJA GO!GO NINJA GO NINJA GO!GO NINJA GO NINJA GO! GO GO GO GO!

YAAAAAAAAY WHOOOOOOO CHEEEEEEEEEEEEER

Waiter: WOW U R GOOD! the bill is free come back anytime

Hillery: wow good dug you were good and amazing!

DUG: ANYTHING FOR HUMP!

hahahahahahahahahahah

Giraffe sings and dances witha broom to JUNGLE BOOGEY for 5 mins

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

will and carton come home sad and sad

uncle pill is eating more eggo wafflys

uncle pill: what is rong boys?

will: yo a very mean stupid unhype men called us black

uncle pill: THAT IS WRONG AND RAISIST! YOU HAVE TO KICK THEIR BUTT

will: word up homey I'm down like a clown!

HAHAHHAHHA

carton: but what about law and order?

uncle pill: sometimes you have to ignore the laws boyo and do what is right

carton: I meant the show silly!

will looks in camera

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH

COMMERICAL BREAK

Will and carton run up to the three white men in skool the next day!

Will: yo homes me and my shortman here are gonna kick your burr!

carton: we will we will! HEY you called me short!

will: I am sorry carton. SIKE!

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHahahahah

white man 1: ok black guys but we cant not fight now in school since that is bad

wihte man 2: but after school in the staple center in a boxing ring in front of everyone in los angles

will: yo man yo where the lakers play bbball?

white man 3: what is the mattere? R U A CHICKEN?

the three white mean bad men act like ckciekns for 2 mins

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

will: yo man we will be there!

the three white men walk away with chins up and butts out

HAHAHAHAHAHAHA

carton: I had better lern to fight real fast !

Wull: U MEAN U DONNT KNOW HOW TO FIGHT CARTON?

carton: only on nintendo!

ahahahahahahahahahahah

5 min thingy of will showing carton how to fight with silly tombone music in backgrnd

Funny things that Happne: carton misses will and falls into girls bathroom, carton punches will and will looks at camera unhert, carton swings and misses will and punches the PRINCIPLE, carton drinks egg juice, finally carton punches will in the face and he spins around cross eyeyed and falls down with his butt in the air

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAH AHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA WHOOOOOOOOOOOO

Commercial break for eggo wafflys, pop tarts, new ninja tortles movie, chainsaws, golf clubbs, and nucleer submarinies

DUG and hillery are haveing hump in the pool house!

WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Jaz is in the window and puts on a wolfman mask!

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH UH OH!

Jaz creeps in and up to Dug and Hillery haveing hump

Jaz: BOO!

DUG: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Dug runns away screaming! Camera closeup of Dugs BUTT!

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH

WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hillery: Jaz you are a big supid jerk!

Jaz: I did it to save and protect u.

Hillery: OH OK!

Jaz lifts up his sungalsess and winks at to the camera.

HAHAHAHAHAHA YAAAAAAAAAAY

aunt viv: what are you doing DUg?

DUG: dumb ol jaz ruined me and hillerys hump

aunt viv: i am sorrie but you cannot always get what u want

DUG: thanks for teh advice aunt viv!

they hug

AWWWWWWWWWW

ashlee smiles at DUG ashlee is not little anymore and is older than before!

DUG: OH BOY OH BOY

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH

uncle pill: OH NO U DONT!

uncle pill chases Dug around the house for 3 minutes to zany kazoo music untill they finally all crash into giraffe

giraffe: I wonder if they will take me back at teh royal english brittish imperial castle SIGH

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH

FIGHT TIME

carton and will are in only boxer shorts jumping up and down in teir corner

WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

black man heping them who is gorge jeffison on that other show: remmeber to sing like bees

will: ok

white man 1: lets start the fight you 2 black men

white man 2: but befo we do u shold know someting

white man 3: we are not what we seem at all AHAHAHAHHAHAH!

they rip off their masks and they are REALLY the mean jerman naziman, the man from jepardy, and george t. bush!

willand carton: AHHHHHH!

bush: u dont stand a chance black men!

bush throws fire at will liek firemario!

black man heping them: DAM!

mean jerman naziman throws ninja stars liek the foot!

balck man heping them: DAM DAM!

jepardy man farts on them!

eeeeeeeeeeewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

black man heping them: DAM DAM DAM DAM DAM!

will and carton are about to loose

bush: you shdl have quit when you was ahead

mean jeramn naziman: but rathar and instead

jepardy man: u will be DEAD!

URKELL: I DONT THINK SO!

urkerel was ther ethe whole tiime and he has one of leo's katana swords!

YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY

WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

will and carton and black man heping them: thank the stars its urkell here to save us and beat up on the enemies that are mean and stupid! GOOOOOOO URKRLE!

urkelrel laughs! HEHEHEHHHEHE SNORT SNART

HAHAHAHHahahahahahahahahahah

bush: oh noes

jepardy man: its

mena jerman naziman: urkele!

the mean men explode in a huge fireball that destroys everything in the arena but urkrel and will and carton and the man heping them!

will: yo thanks urkurel

carton: yu were great

urkeley: no problem bob!

they all fly into the sunset

TEH END!

fin


End file.
